No More Fear
by baughgirl
Summary: Kate has finally lost it, she can't watch Rick parade around these new bimbos right in front of her. But is it too late for them? Has he really moved on? Read as Caskett gets started!  Post The Limey. Caskett-
1. Chapter 1 Living in a Barbie World

**A/N- This is my first fanfic:) I am pretty excited...please review! Enjoy some Caskett!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Castle- I would not have the restraint of 4 years of this!**

Chapter 1- Living in a Barbie World

As soon as Kate got the creep's confession she exited Interrogation Room 1, she needed to get away from it all. She was exhausted- both mentally and physically, almost to the point of breaking. She did not want anyone at the precinct to see her so vulnerable, so she fled. It seemed to be what she was doing best lately- running away from what she was feeling.

Between their recent string of cases and Castle's cold shoulder treatment, Kate felt like she was drowning. Just like she had when her Crown Vic had plunged into the Hudson River, except this time Rick was not coming to her rescue.

Just as Kate was trying to make her quick exit, Captain Gates and Espo came out of the Observation Area. Captain Gates told Beckett that she expected the paperwork on her desk first thing in the morning and Beckett nodded and was just about to say, "Yes, Sir." when the newest Assistant District attorney approached the group. She was way too bubbly for Beckett; she was a young blonde that seemed to be following in her role model Lawyer Barbie's footsteps because every time Beckett had seen her she had on some type of pink outfit on. Kate couldn't decide if she disliked her because she looked like she just left a sorority formal or because of the way she drooled over Castle. Kate hadn't quite made up her mind on the real cause, but she was leaning towards accepting that there were just too many reasons not to like her, when she asked if she could talk to Esposito. Kate couldn't make out everything, but she made out the girl asking him if he was seeing anyone. Kate could not believe the nerve of this girl hitting on Espo right in the middle of the bullpen. Beckett must have been making a face, because Espo turned to look at her and then turned back to Lawyer Barbie and mumbled something too quiet for Kate to make out. Kate took the hint that she was intruding and looked to make a quick exit.

She opened the door to the Observation Area and entered it as quickly as she could. Once she was in there she cursed herself because she now had to hide in there until she thought Lawyer Barbie had left. Kate turned when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the two way glass. It was Castle. He was gathering up the pictures of the crime scene and her notes from the table. Kate had run out of the room so hastily she had not even noticed that she had left them behind. Kate was thinking that it was so like Castle to be left behind to clean up her mess and so like her to watch from a distance wanting to go to him, but instead hiding like the coward she felt like. As she watched Castle trying to organize the papers and pictures into the file folder, it occurred to her that he would never get them in there like she needed them so she headed towards the intercom to tell him that she would be in a minute to get it all. Just as she reached for the button, Lawyer Barbie opened the door and went straight for Castle. Upon seeing the young girl Castle smiled and gave her one of those smiles that made his eyes twinkle. Beckett could not believe this girl, first she was hitting on Espo and now she was coming after Castle- her Castle. Kate gave her the Beckett eye roll and was contemplating all the things she would like to say to this girl when she heard the girl ask Castle if he wanted to get a drink after work. This must have been all Kate could take because she tensed up so much while she was waiting to her Castle's response that she bumped up against the intercom button. It made a loud pop in the interrogation room and Castle glanced back at the two way mirror before turning quickly to Lawyer Barbie and said something too quiet for Beckett to hear. Beckett felt her cheeks go red and her stomach dropped- what if he said yes?

Kate didn't think twice about what she did next, she pressed the intercom button again and said, "Castle, can you bring the case file to my desk so we can start the paperwork?" Apparently her sudden outburst startled him because he jumped a little before turning back to Lawyer Barbie and saying something more to her. Kate was frozen on the other side of the glass- one part of her felt badly for eavesdropping, while the other part of her felt like she deserved the punishment of witnessing this debacle. Kate was most upset with herself because she could not even work up the nerve to ask Castle if he wanted to get a drink with her and he was her best friend and partner. He was supposed to be her one and done and she couldn't muster enough courage to ask him what Lawyer Barbie has seemed to do twice with as many men in the last five minutes!

The next thing that Kate noticed was Lawyer Barbie leaving her business card on the table and telling Castle, "Well if it is ever not complicated," and then she turned to glare at the two way mirror and then continued, "then give me a call." If Kate could have dug a tunnel straight down to the morgue she would have and while she thought about her escape route, Castle turned towards the mirror and gave her a look. Kate made the mental not to make sure that the two way mirror had not turned transparent the next time she was on the other side, because this was the second time now that she would have sworn that the people in the Interrogation room were starring right through her.

Kate waited until Castle had left the room and was headed for the bullpen. She waited until her cheeks had returned to their natural color and she left for her desk. She was surprised that Espo was asking Castle about Lawyer Barbie just outside of the Observation Area door. Kate heard Espo tell Castle that he owed him for sending her his way and Castle started to say something when he saw Kate headed towards them. He instead gave Espo a feed the birds action and turned to follow Kate to her desk. Kate felt badly for a brief minute that the girl must have asking if Castle was seeing anyone when she spoke to Espo, but still she should have realized that asking someone out in the middle of the precinct was unprofessional.

By the time that he reached her desk Kate had already started filling out the first page of the paperwork and Castle, not knowing exactly what to say blurted out, "Sorry about that back there." He immediately regretted saying that because he had decided last week when he had heard her confess that she remembered everything about being shot, that he was moving on and he was going to start thinking about himself first and not her feelings.

Kate responded quickly, shutting him down, "No need to apologize." This just proved to Rick even more that he had been wrong this whole time, she did not have feelings for him and he was right to move on. Taking his frustrations out on her, he dropped down in his chair and snapped, "Well then let's get busy on this paperwork that WE need to get started on." Beckett was hoping that he hadn't noticed that she had said we before when talking about the paperwork, because everyone at the 12th knew that Castle did not assist on the paperwork portion of any cases. Sensing his anger Beckett thought it would be best if she gave them both a little time to cool down. She was in the middle of telling him that she needed to run down to the morgue to check over some facts with Lanie when his cell rang. Castle answered his phone and Kate noticed his face change from his current scowl to his famous playboy smile. Next he said, "Melanie, it's so good to hear from you." Kate was racking her brain trying to think of who was on the other end of the phone, but his next statement gave her all the clues she needed. "Yes, thanks to you, we did find Judge Markaway and get our search warrant signed. Thanks to you the streets of New York are a little safer." At this Beckett rolled her eyes when she put two and two together that Castle was talking to Judge Markaway's secretary. She rolled her eyes again when she pictured the cute little blonde who she would now think of as Secretary Barbie. Beckett could not help but think _"What is it with all of these Barbies after Castle?"_ Beckett cleared her throat and told him she was headed to the morgue and he just waved her away and continued on with his conversation.

Kate was nearly in tears before she hit the steps and by the time she reached the morgue she was a mess. She did not know what was the main culprit of the tears- at the time she seemed to have too many. But the biggest reason was this sudden shift of attention away from her by Castle. She was coming to the conclusion that she had definitely missed her opportunity with Castle.

Lanie was busy finishing up with a Jane Doe from another case when she heard Kate sniffling behind her. She turned to her best friend and instantly knew what could be the only reason that she would be this upset- Castle. Lanie felt like a broken record for the amount of times that she has told Kate to make her move for Writer Boy, but yet she was still the one that Kate turned to and Lanie always listened. But tonight was different, Kate was beyond needing a little bit of encouragement, she was utterly heartbroken. Lanie thought that maybe she had actually taken her advice and told Castle how she felt and he had turned her down. Kate was trying to tell Lanie what happened through her sobs, but it took several minutes for her to calm down enough to be coherent enough for Lanie to make out what Kate was trying to tell her.

Through all of the commotion, neither Lanie nor Kate noticed that Alexis had slipped back in to pick up her cell phone that she had left without earlier. Alexis felt really awkward about intruding, but when she heard Kate say that she thought she had lost her chance of true love with her father, she paused long enough to get the general story. It was then that Alexis knew that she could no longer hold her tongue. She headed straight for the bullpen to see if her father was still there, however, she did not have to look too much farther because on the steps outside of the bullpen she practically ran right into her father and some giggly blonde that was hanging on to him like she couldn't stand on her own two feet. Alexis was instantly outraged. Sure she had been really upset with Kate last summer when she left and cutoff ties with her father and even more angry when she thought she was stringing along her dad when she came back, but she knew that her father loved Kate and that was the only reason she had not threw more of a fit when he went back to following her around. But to now have confirmation that she returned his feelings and to see him behaving like that playboy millionaire that she has always hated, she knew she had to do something.

Castle was taken back to see Alexis when he was with Jocinda. He had always tried to keep this part of his social life away from Alexis; in fact Kate was the only woman that he had brought around the loft since Gina. Castle started to introduce Alexis to her, when Alexis rolled her eyes and grabbed her father's arm and dragged him through the door to the bullpen, leaving the giggly blonde behind, who Alexis had noticed wasn't so giggly anymore.

Alexis glared at her father as she said, "Well this definitely clears up what I just witnessed!" Castle was too embarrassed about putting Alexis in this situation and was busy thinking how to get out without causing anymore of a scene to think about what his daughter had just said. He began to tell Alexis that they could talk about this more at the loft, when she said, "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved her! If you didn't love her then why would you put yourself in danger after I begged you not to?" Now Castle was thoroughly confused. Why did Alexis think he loved Jocinda and what did she have to do with him being in danger? As he thought this though, Jocinda who was apparently growing quite impatient came over and tried to wrap herself around Castle's arm. Alexis rolled her eyes and snapped, "Would you mind? I need to speak to my father in private. He will need to talk to you later!" Jocinda who was obviously annoyed started to complain to Castle when he said he was sorry but he would need to take a rain check. She was clearly irritated to be put on the back burner by this young girl, so she thought she would just make it clear that she would go for now, but that she wouldn't stand for this treatment again. She reached up to give Castle a kiss and Castle's face froze. He jumped back and brushed her off and said he was sorry again and said he would call when he could. Jocinda, who was furious by this stormed off and shouted back, "Don't bother!" Castle winced when the door slammed and he turned back to Alexis to try to understand what had caused all of this commotion in the first place.

Alexis didn't give him any time to think before she started rambling on about him losing his one chance at happiness and him being selfish. Castle finally grabbed hold of both of her arms and shouted, "Alexis what are you talking about?" Alexis replied, "Really Dad? You have followed her around for four years and put yourself in more danger than I would like to admit, but I thought it was because you really loved her. But now you are acting like you are some teenage boy that can't make up his mind who to ask to prom!"

Castle really did not want to have to explain his recent behavior to his teenage daughter, but he felt she deserved to know that he was moving on, well at least trying to move on. Alexis was baffled and just stared at her father. "Okay dad, but why? Why now?" Castle quickly responded, "Because she doesn't love me."

Alexis just shook her head and said matter of factly, "Then why is she downstairs in the morgue with Lanie crying her eyes out because she thinks she has lost her chance at true love…with you?"


	2. Chapter 2 What Just Happened?

Ch 2 What Just Happened?

_Alexis just shook her head and said matter of factly, "Then why is she downstairs in the morgue with Lanie crying her eyes out because she thinks she has lost her chance at true love…with you?"_

It took Rick a few minutes for it to sink in- Kate was referring to him about her true love. How could this situation be this screwed up? Rick stewed about it for a minute and the more he thought about it the more he decided that it was finally time to get everything out in the open. After tonight Kate will know exactly how he feels and he was determined to find out exactly how she felt too.

Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to make sure this happened. Alexis told her father that he needed to take care of this and he assured her that was his intention. Rick kissed her good bye and sent her home. He told her not to wait up and he would let her know as soon as things got settled- either way. Alexis was surprised to hear of his lack of confidence- she just assumed that everything would work out between the two of them. When she questioned her father, he assured her that he was optimistic that things would work out. However, he was trying to not set himself up for more heartbreak. He knew he had to do this right. The thought of moving on without Kate Beckett was hard enough, but he knew once he experienced their love, that if he lost her then, there would be no moving on…his life as he knew it would cease to exist.

Rick debated what his next move should be. Should he go down to the morgue and drag her back to her apartment and force the discussion that he knew would change his life or should he let her get herself together and text her to setup a meeting? After have a heated conversation in his head with himself, he decided not to leave anything to chance and take the bull by the horns. As he descended the steps to the basement, Rick tried to remain calm and plan what he was going to say. But nothing prepared him for what he saw when he rounded the corner of the M.E.'s office. Kate was slumped against the wall, her eyes were closed and she was trembling. Lanie was sitting next to her and looked up at Rick and just shook her head. Rick went straight to her and scooped her up. Kate startled and when she opened her eyes she thought she was dreaming. She closed her eyes and melted into his chest and was asleep before he got to the street. Lanie followed Rick to the street and hailed a cab for them. She assured him that she would fill in the boys and make sure they finished the paperwork that the Captain was expecting in the morning. She was going to personally go to Captain Gates and tell her that Beckett needed a personal day for the following day. Rick thanked her and headed towards the cab that awaited them, when Lanie grabbed his arm and said, "Castle- think about what you are about to do. I know she is just as guilty about this mess as you are, but I don't think she will survive losing you." And with that she turned and walked back towards the 12th precinct before he could respond.

Once they were settled in the back of the cab, Rick told the cabbie her address and sat back to take in what had just happened. He wasn't sure what the rest of the night would hold for them, but he was determined that Kate would never doubt his love for her again. Kate stayed asleep in his arms the entire ride to her apartment; she didn't stir until he was at her door and fumbling with her keys. Kate must have been dreaming because she started sobbing Rick's name and thrashing around. As soon as Rick entered the apartment, he shut the door and headed for her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and sat beside her. He was caressing her face and trying to soothe her from her nightmares. After a short while she seemed to be coming to again, when she finally opened her eyes she was shocked to see that she was back at her apartment and Rick was there with her. She started to question how and why, but Rick just put a finger to her mouth to quiet her and then he leaned into her and kissed her forehead. A silent tear slid down Kate's cheek and Rick gently wiped it away. He looked deep into her eyes and told her that she needed to rest and he promised to stay with her and that they could talk later. Kate resisted the idea of going back to sleep, afraid that if she closed her eyes that this dream she was having of Rick would be lost forever. She fought him with the little strength that she could muster, until Rick finally gave in and moved back so she could sit up in bed.

Kate was still in shock. She wasn't sure what had happened and from the way she felt and the look on Rick's face she wasn't sure she wanted to know. After a minute or two of silence she whispered, "Rick, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Castle. Castle cringed; he thought that Kate was retreating back into her shell, trying to hide behind that damn wall that he cannot seem to scale. Kate must have seen the emotion in his expression and asked, "What is it Castle? Did someone get hurt? Was it…. Alexis?" As soon as the name crossed her lips Kate let out a huge sob and began crying again. Rick tried to tell her that Alexis was fine and before he could say anything else she was asking about Ryan, Espo, and her dad. She was mumbling about not wanting to lose anyone else when a new fear overtook her, "It must be Lanie! I remember I was in the morgue with her! Rick what happened? Oh tell me, please."

Rick couldn't bring himself to tell Kate that she was this way because of how hurtful and inconsiderate of her feelings he had been. He wasn't ready to say it aloud, he was so ashamed of his recent behavior and he only hoped that he could tell her exactly how much he loved her before she was reminded of this last week.

Kate was still pleading with Rick to explain what happened and he saw no other way than to remind her of the events that led up to her breaking. Breaking was the only way he could describe what he saw happening to Kate today and he was nauseous knowing that he was somewhat to blame for all of this.

"Kate, Kate, listen to me. Everyone is fine, you are not losing anyone. Do you remember why you were with Lanie today?" he asked.

"Um, well I remember being in Interrogation and getting the confession," she managed to saying. But the next part was a little part of a blur, she was racking her brain when she muttered, "Lawyer Barbie."

Castle was extremely confused and thought Kate had really lost it. Kate's cheeks went red once she realized what she had just said. She could tell that Castle did not understand and she really didn't want to have to explain that Lawyer Barbie thoroughly made her blood boil. She bit her bottom lip, stalling trying to give herself sometime to think about how to explain herself.

Castle was debating whether Kate was up for the intense conversation that needed to take place between them. He considered tucking her in for the night and hoping that her head would be clearer in the morning. He thought that he should at least offer her the chance to rest. "Kate, you are exhausted and need to rest. We can talk about all this in the morning," Castle offered.

What happened next shocked Castle completely. Kate grew furious and the look of 'if I only had my gun' flashed across her eyes. Kate pushed aside the blankets that Castle was trying to cover her up with and growled, "What did I just remind you that you had better offers today? Can't get away from me fast enough? Seems that you have a whole long line of bimbos lined up and waiting! Well don't let me keep you from Lawyer Barbie, or Secretary Barbie or Flight Attendant Barbie or whoever she is! You know Castle, I can't even keep them straight anymore!"

Rick was stunned, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or yell. He knew that he deserved some of what she had said and he was not proud of his actions of late, but damn it this was not all his fault.

"Kate, would you just shut up and listen to me? First of all, there is nowhere else that I would rather be nor anyone else that I would rather be with right now," barked Castle.

"Oh really," spit back Kate, "You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I am not proud of how I have been behaving lately, but what choice have you given me Kate? What am I supposed to do when I find out that the woman I love more than life itself, knows I feel this way and she doesn't return the feelings? Not only that, but she has lied to me for the last ten months about it!"

Kate was speechless…he knew she knew- but how? But more importantly why did he think that she didn't return his feelings?


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Ch 3 The Truth

"_I am not proud of how I have been behaving lately, but what choice have you given me Kate? What am I supposed to do when I find out that the woman I love more than life itself, knows I feel this way and she doesn't return the feelings? Not only that, but she has lied to me for the last ten months about it!"_

_Kate was speechless…he knew she knew- but how? But more importantly why did he think that she didn't return his feelings?_

Kate saw the hurt in Rick's eyes and wondered how in the hell they had gotten into this mess. Sure she had been disgusted with him parading around all the blonde Barbies in front of her, but if she really questioned why he was doing that she knew she was part to blame. If he had had the courage to tell him how she felt, all of this may have been avoided.

"Castle, I don't know where you got all your information from, but you couldn't be farther from the truth," answered Kate.

"Really which part do I have wrong? The part where you lied to about me about remembering being shot? Because I heard you tell the kid from the bombing that you remembered!"

Everything was starting to make more sense for Beckett now. It was during her interrogation of the suspect that she had admitted to remembering, and the timing of that lines up with the invasion of the Barbies. Kate shot back, "No, Rick not that part! If you heard me, why didn't you say anything to me?"

Castle couldn't believe that she was asking him that- why didn't he say something- did she forget that she was the one who didn't say anything for almost a whole year- and actually he still only found out by accident. Castle gave Beckett one of her famous eye rolls and reminded her that she was the one not talking, not the other way around!

They both sat there in silence for a while, not knowing what to say next. It was Kate that finally looked up and reached out to cover his hand. Castle started to pull away, when she tightened her grip and finally spoke, "I may have not said it when I should have, but are you willing to listen now?"

Castle felt the tears evading his eyes; he tried not to let her see what effect her touch was having on him. He turned with his back to her and after a moment more of silence he questioned, "Kate, what difference will it make now? Do I really need to hear the details of why you don't love me or how you tried to spare my feelings? What good will that do? What will that change?"

Kate closed her eyes and prayed for the strength to be able to explain, "Castle, Rick…please look at me." She reached to grab his arm and spin him back towards her, but when he turned around she saw the tears falling down his face. Kate never hated herself so much as she did right then. "Oh, Rick I am so sorry! I have messed this up so badly! Believe me that the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

Castle lowered his eyes to the ground, "Well maybe I should just cut my losses now and walk away. I think we both know that I am not handling this very gracefully…it might just be easier if I don't come back to the precinct."

Kate cringed and wondered aloud, "Is that what you really want Rick? Because that is the last thing on Earth that I want to happen."

Castle was holding back up to this point, but thought it was time to get this all out in the open if this was to be the last time they spoke. "What I want and this reality could not be farther from each other Kate. You know exactly how I feel about you, nothing has changed on my end and I don't think that it ever will. I am trying to come to terms with that, trying to learn how to cope, but I don't think that is possible while we are working together. It's just too…" he trailed off.

Kate could not bear to see the pain in his eyes any longer; she moved in closer to him and put her hand along his cheek. Castle winced at her touch and covered her hand with his own, attempting to pull it away, but Kate took her other hand and covered his other cheek. "Richard Castle, listen to me! I will not let you walk away from this, from us! I know I have been pushing you away and keeping you at a distance, but I am ready now…and it kills me to know that you think I don't love you."

Rick looked at her with his wide blue eyes and replied, "Kate, please don't do this…I cannot take much more." Kate looked angrily back at Rick and he questioned her, "What has changed that makes you ready now? We aren't any closer to finding your mother's killer and you said it yourself you wouldn't be ready for the type of relationship that you want until then." He smirked, "You know it was that conversation that day on the swings that gave me the idea that you were talking about us and waiting for me…not someone else."

Kate felt stung to the bone that he doubted her love this much. She felt so undeserving of his love for what she was putting him through. "Rick, I was talking about us that day, I wish now I would have just been honest from the beginning, more open…but I wasn't ready. But I am now."

Rick felt more hopeful now than he had in a long time. But he was weary of getting his hopes too high. "Ready for what Kate?"

"For this," was all she got out before her lips crashed on his. At first Rick wasn't sure what to expect but Kate's kiss was so full of emotion and longing that he finally gave in and kissed her back like he had only dreamed of these last four years. When Kate finally pulled back a little she looked into his blue eyes and said, "I have let my fears get in the way too damn long. But I promise you, Richard Alexander Edgar Castle, that my fear of losing you is much stronger than my fear of loving you. And I plan on spending the rest of my life proving that to you."

With that Rick pulled her back to him to confirm that was exactly what he wanted too.


	4. Chapter 4 Together

**Thanks for all the story alerts anf Favorite Story Alerts:) I have enjoyed the reviews too! If you have some feedback or enjoy a certain part please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada, yada.**

Chapter 4 Together

_Rick felt more hopeful now than he had in a long time. But he was weary of getting his hopes too high. "Ready for what Kate?"_

_ "For this," was all she got out before her lips crashed on his. At first Rick wasn't sure what to expect but Kate's kiss was so full of emotion and longing that he finally gave in and kissed her back like he had only dreamed of these last four years. When Kate finally pulled back a little she looked into his blue eyes and said, "I have let my fears get in the way too damn long. But I promise you, Richard Alexander Edgar Castle, that my fear of losing you is much stronger than my fear of loving you. And I plan on spending the rest of my life proving that to you."_

_ With that Rick pulled her back to him to confirm that was exactly what he wanted too._

Kate was quickly finding out that Rick Castle knew how to treat a lady. The attention that he paid to her was amazing. He seemed to study the way she reacted to his touch and respond accordingly. He began by kissing her deeply and wrapping his hands through her hair. He pulled her back the slightest bit to gain access to her neck. He peppered her with quick kisses until he reached the spot right between her collarbone and her pulse point. Once he reached that point he could feel her react to his touch a little more, so he took his time resulting in a little moan.

Rick took pleasure in the fact that he was finally finding out just what made Kate make that little sound of pleasure that he had heard all those months ago during their undercover kiss. He has spent many nights lying awake trying to recall that exact hum and now that he had heard it again he was determined to hear it as often as possible.

Kate was running her hands through his hair and holding him tight to her. When he reached the sensitive spot on her neck she loosened her grip and let him work his magic. She let her hands wander down his body, admiring the muscles along his back. She couldn't help but wonder that if his back felt this incredible, what would the rest be like? Her hands soon found the top of his dress pants and she began untucking the bottom of his button down from his pants. She wanted to feel him without the barrier of his blue button down. When her hands grazed the small of his back, Rick gasped and pulled her closer if that was possible.

Rick slowly pulled his head back and looked in Kate's eyes as if asking permission to go any farther. He was stunned at her beauty and tried to memorize the look that she had for him- they have had plenty of longing looks over the last four years, but never did he see the want and desire that she had in her eyes before now. He silently hoped this meant that she was ready for forever. As if their mind melding powers were in high gear she whispered, "Rick, I have never wanted something more in my life. I need you…always."

His only response was to utter, "I am all yours, I have been for a long time now." He wished he could verbalize all that he was feeling, but the writer in him was having a difficult time putting this intensity in words.

He slowly started unbuttoning the buttons on her navy dress shirt, while she began working on his belt. Things were moving very fast, but it seemed that they were on the same page for once and neither were willing to slow down. When Rick unfastened the last button on her shirt he took both hands and began to slide it down over her shoulders. He was stunned by the sight of his favorite detective in a navy lace bra, she glanced down at herself timidly as if unsure of what he was thinking. Rick took his hand and lifted her chin up so that she looked at him. She quietly said, "You are the only one to ever see my scars…" Rick took his free hand and gently traced the outline of the bullet hole and replied, "They are part of you, I would have it no other way. They are reminders to me of what I almost lost, and what I have to be thankful for the rest of my life." Kate could no longer hold back the tears that had pooled in her eyes. These were not the same tears that had overcome her earlier this afternoon while in the morgue, but these were tears of joy. Rick wiped away the tears and kissed her on the tip of her nose and whispered, "Always."

Kate slowly guided Rick to lay back on her bed and moved so that she was straddling him. She quickly removed the rest of her shirt and discarded it beside the bed. Rick ran his hand up her taut stomach and cupped her breast. She leaned forward into his touch and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers around her nipple. This made Kate thrust her hips forward causing more friction on Rick as he grew harder and more ready for her. Kate felt his hardness under her and ran her hand along his length. Rick shuddered and whispered her name as she began to pull of his pants exposing his baby blue boxer briefs. A small smile graced Kate's lips as she thought of all the times she deliberated on what he had on under his clothes.

Rick's hands were roaming around the waist of her pants when his cell phone began playing the theme song of Cops. Kate took the phone that had fallen out of his pocket onto the bed and silenced the call and said, "You are the only Bad Boy that I want to think about tonight." Castle continued his mission of removing her pants as she tossed his phone to the far side of the bed. He had just removed her last leg and was stroking the length of her leg up towards her matching navy lace cheekies when her phone began to vibrate from the pile of clothes on the floor. Knowing that she was not on call and not due at the station until the next morning, Kate ignored her phone intent on keeping her focus on the amount of pleasure that Rick was invoking in her at the moment.

It wasn't two minutes later when her phone was buzzing again and Rick's was chiming signaling he had a voicemail. It was Rick who suggested that she should see who it was, so she reached over to the pile of clothes to find her cell phone without leaving her mounted position. "Beckett," she hissed and Rick smiled at the obvious annoyance in her voice, recalling all the times she had used that same tone with him. "Oh, no it's fine Espo, we're… I'm not doing anything," she closed her eyes at her slip of we're. She rolled off Rick and sat back on the other side of the bed while listening to Esposito and the details of the latest body drop. Rick took this time to check the missed call on his phone and noticed he had a voicemail from Lanie. He figured from the tone of Kate's voice that he had time to check the message.

It was Lanie apologizing that the personal day for Kate was not going to be possible. She had been in the Captain's office when the call came in about some B rate Internet Blogger who was found dead. She hadn't even had the chance to speak to the Captain about Kate when she barked orders for all officers to be called in to assist. She quickly added that he needed to clean up their girl and get her together again. She assured that she and the boys would be there to help if he needed.

Kate and Rick both hung up at the same time and began to speak. Castle stopped and said, "You first." Kate told him that some Internet Celebrity was found dead and the Captain was requesting all hands on deck. Castle told her that his voicemail was from Lanie, who was passing on the same information. He left out the fact that they had made plans for her to have a personal day since it wasn't going to happen anyway. He knew she would have been furious that they were making those arrangements behind her back. He also added that Lanie wanted to make sure that Kate would be up for returning to work.

Kate grimaced at the thought of seeing Lanie and reliving her breakdown from earlier. Kate gave one of her eye rolls and said. "Come on Castle, we will have to face them sooner or later."

As Kate bent down to begin sorting through the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor, Rick came up from behind her and placed his hands on the sides of her hips leaving no question that he was still completely aroused. Kate turned around and kissed him full on pulling back just enough to suck on his bottom lip. Rick began whining about only needing a few minutes. Kate interrupted his pleas by telling him that what she had in mind would absolutely take more than a few minutes. Rick's imagination went into overdrive as Kate grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Rick let out a sigh and fell back on the bed trying to regain his composure.


	5. Ch5 Let's Give Them Something to Talk Ab

**A/N: So my beta/sister says that she thinks I wrote Kate a little out of character on this one. I tried to picture a very high on love Kate...okay maybe its more how I would be if I were with Rick Castle;D This chapter is a little on the fluffy side, but I am getting to the case soon...just enjoy for now! We could all use a extra dose of Caskett fluff after the torture of The Limey!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine- b/c oh how I would change a few things!**

Chapter 5 Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

_As Kate bent down to begin sorting through the pile of clothes on her bedroom floor, Rick came up from behind her and placed his hands on the sides of her hips leaving no question that he was still completely aroused. Kate turned around and kissed him full on pulling back just enough to suck on his bottom lip. Rick began whining about only needing a few minutes. Kate interrupted his pleas by telling him that what she had in mind would absolutely take more than a few minutes. Rick's imagination went into overdrive as Kate grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Rick let out a sigh and fell back on the bed trying to regain his composure._

As Castle and Beckett made their way back to the precinct that acted like two lovesick teenagers in the back of a cab. Kate played with the hair that fell over his ears and Rick snaked his fingers through her belt loops pulling her so that she was sitting on his lap. Neither were thinking about where they were headed, there lone thoughts were on each other.

Once the cab pulled up to the front of the precinct the cabbie had to clear his throat several times until they were aware of their surroundings. Giggling like teenage girl, Kate got out of the cab while Rick threw a twenty to the driver. She waited for him and reached her hand out to him and linked her fingers with his as they made their way inside. Luckily, they were alone on the elevator; they snuck in one last kiss before the ding of the elevator let them know they were arriving on the floor of the homicide division. When the doors slid open Kate was still standing ridiculously close to Castle. As she followed him out of the elevators she whispered promises of what the night still had to offer. Rick's smile reached ear to ear and made his eyes nearly squint closed. They didn't notice the stares they were receiving from the boys and several other by standers.

Before they could get any farther, Captain Gates exited her office and called all the detectives together to inform them of their newest assignment. "Lady and Gentlemen, listen up I already have the press hounding me for information and we are not even at the crime scene yet. Van Gelder, 28, white male was an Internet Blogger for . He was found by city garbage collectors who were just beginning an evening route. His body was hidden under the trash in an alley behind an Internet Café on 4th Street. Unis canvassed the neighborhood and no one saw or heard anything." Captain Gates began assigning duties, "Ryan and Espo, look into what he has been blogging about lately. Becket head down the Café and see if anyone there can tell us anything… and Mr. Castle," with this Rick looked back to the Captain with a hopeful smile on his face, "try and stay out of the way. We don't need any more publicity on this case." Rick's face went sour and he was sure he heard Ryan and Esposito snickering as they headed back to their desks.

Rick was muttering under his breath, "Just once I would like her to pay me some respect. I respect her creepy wish that I call her sir!" Kate just gave him a big eye roll and yelled back to the boys to let her know when they get something. Kate started to head out of the precinct with Castle following with his head hung from his interaction with the Captain, when Kate got an idea of how to cheer him up quickly. She said to Castle quietly, "Can you check to see if I left my pen in the Observation Room earlier today? I cannot seem to find it." He just nodded and headed off towards the room. Kate waited until the boys were looking at their computers and snuck over to the Observation Room and slowly opened the door. Castle was searching the small table over along the back wall with his back to Beckett. She tip toed across the small room and smacked him playfully on the ass. Castle turned around with a shocked look that quickly turned to a smile when he saw it was Kate. Kate grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and spun him around so that his back hit the door. Then Kate laid a deep and passionate kiss on him that made him moan. Kate giggled when she heard the sound that let her know she had achieved her goal of making him forget all about the Captain. Kate pulled back and bit her bottom lip and Castle questioned, "What was that for?" Kate smiled coyly and replied, "Because I have always wanted to do that."

Castle loved the thought of Kate wanting him over the last four years, just as he had her. His face nearly split in half with a smile as it occurred to him that they could repeat this scenario whenever they wanted to now that they were…well what were they exactly he wondered. Kate could see his thoughts change abruptly and she gave him a quizzical look. Castle sheepishly asked, "Kate, we never really had the time to talk about it, but what exactly are we? I know eventually they," as he motioned out beyond the door, "will ask and I just wondered…" "Together. That's what we are, one and done. Always." Kate interrupted.

Castle's heart was doing back flips; he could not believe that Detective Kate Beckett was saying these things that he has dreamed of screaming from the rooftops for the last four years. His only response was, "I am all yours." "Good because I am not okay with sharing!" Kate added as she looked through the two way mirror into the Interrogation Room and remembered just earlier that day the awkward scene with Lawyer Barbie that had started this surreal turn of events.

"Kate, I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. Believe me when I say that I cannot wait until the day that I can walk around with you on my arm for the whole world to see, however, in my case the whole world seems to pay a little more attention. At least they will until the newness wears off and some other public figure starts dating someone new," chided Castle. Kate agreed and thought he was right, he should probably discuss the situation with Paula first anyways. She really didn't care as long as they both finally knew that they loved each other. She had only one concern, "Castle, what about the boys and Lanie?" Castle thought about it for a while, "Let's not say anything just yet, but let's give them something to talk about!" Kate grinned and let out another giggle, she loved the thought of toying with the boys.


	6. Chapter 6 Hot Off the Press

Chapter 6 Hot Off the Press

"_Kate, I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. Believe me when I say that I cannot wait until the day that I can walk around with you on my arm for the whole world to see, however, in my case the whole world seems to pay a little more attention. At least they will until the newness wears off and some other public figure starts dating someone new," chided Castle. Kate agreed and thought he was right, he should probably discuss the situation with Paula first anyways. She really didn't care as long as they both finally knew that they loved each other. She had only one concern, "Castle, what about the boys and Lanie?" Castle thought about it for a while, "Let's not say anything just yet, but let's give them something to talk about!" Kate grinned and let out another giggle, she loved the thought of toying with the boys._

Ryan and Esposito got to the scene about forty five minutes after Castle and Beckett. Castle and Beckett had just finished interviewing the staff of the Internet Café and stepped out the back door to the alley where the body had been found. The M.E. had already taken the body back to the morgue and Perlmutter said he would need a few hours to determine C.O.D. and give a more exact T.O.D. Time of death was not as pertinent because one of the waiters reported he took out a few bags of trash after the lunch rush around 2 p.m. and then again at 6:45 p.m. and said there was no body then. The garbage men made their pick up at 8:30 p.m. so the timeline was already narrowed. Beckett just wanted to take a look around before they headed back to the precinct to start the murder board. After looking around and making sure that they hadn't overlooked anything, she and Castle were starting to come up with theory. Kate asked Castle, "So what do you got? And no it wasn't the C.I.A."

Rick was quick to shoot back, "I think that he must have been a ruggedly handsome blogger who had struck the fancy of some fangirl, who after watching numerous attractive women make their move on him, finally lost it and killed him in a jealous fit of rage." Kate felt her cheeks go red and acted on impulse and before she knew she had Castle pinned up against the brick wall in the alley. "So you want to see a jealous fit of rage, huh Writer Boy? Because I will only say this one time, you can tell Lawyer Barbie, Secretary Barbie and Stewardess Barbie that this ruggedly handsome writer is spoken for and if they have a problem with it they can deal with me." And as quickly as she pinned him up against the wall she started to turn and walk away, but this time it was Castle who surprised her and spun her around and pulled her into a hot, open mouthed kiss. When he pulled back, he gloated, "Jealous Beckett is hot!"

Kate blushed again and said, "Yeah, well don't let it go to your head; Cocky Castle is not my favorite Castle." Rick, who was a step ahead of her, turned back to say, "And I believe its more P.C. to call her Flight Attendant Barbie than Stewardess Bar…AHHHHH!" Rick didn't get the last part out before Beckett had his ear in a vice grip and he was shrieking, "Apples, apples!"

As the two rounded the corner, they almost ran into Ryan and Esposito. Ryan looked at the two who were smiling silly and said, "Aww, look Mom and Dad made up!" Espo chimed in something about it being about time and saving the kids from years of therapy, until the look of daggers Beckett was shooting his way was noticed. Castle was the first to refute their comments saying he didn't know what they were talking about. Kate then chimed in to remind them that they were there to investigate the death of a human being and their rumor mill gossip should not be the topic of conversation. After stating this Kate pushed her way through the pair of detectives and gave them a wink. Castle followed along like a lost puppy and left Ryan and Espo standing there with their mouths hanging open.

Back inside the café Espo cornered Castle and was asking what all that was about outside. Castle said he had no idea to what he could be referring to and insisted that they were letting their imaginations run wild. Espo argued that something was up because Beckett doesn't smile like that for no reason.

Meanwhile Kate was talking with a very upset waitress who it seemed had a crush on the blogger. She thought she would keep that tidbit to herself for the time being, she didn't want to encourage Castle's latest theory. She found out that Van Gelder had done most of his blogging right there from the café for the last few weeks and Rachel, the waitress, has spent most of her shifts talking to him. Rachel told Kate that she thought that Van was about to ask her out and said she was pretty sure that is why he had been coming in so often.

Ryan filled Beckett and Castle in on what Van Gelder had been blogging about by showing them his last blog. It was from 4:17 p.m. about spotting Scarlet Johansson buying a pair of shoes in SoHo earlier that day; nothing too juicy or anything warranting a motive to kill. Since they seemed to have done everything that they could from the café, Kate told the boys that they were headed back to the precinct to update the murder board and then home for the night. It was almost 10 p.m. and they wouldn't be able to make anymore contacts tonight.

Just as they were walking out, Espo came over and told Ryan that he had just talked to the waiter who had taken out the trash, who claimed that Van Gelder was basically a slime ball. He said he had been camped out there in the café trying to weasel information from the wait staff because he was so hard up for new leads. It seems that he was particularly interested in a waitress named Rachel. It seems that Rachel is a waitress by day and works as a hostess at Le Marais on 46th Street at night. Apparently Le Marais is known for its high end clientele and Espo added, "I bet that if we looked into it he has blogged about some of that same high end clientele recently."

Ryan went to the homepage of to check and see who Van Gelder had blogged about in the last two weeks and as soon as the page updated he could not believe his eyes. He grabbed Espo by the arm and pulled him towards the laptop on the table. On the page, just under the headline of Van Gelder Murdered! was a picture of Castle and Beckett from the back alley kissing. The caption under the picture read; Mystery writer Richard Castle and his Nikki Heat muse, Detective Kate Beckett seem to be investigating more than just the death of Van Gelder.

Espo immediately turned to Ryan and said, "She is going to kill you when you tell her about this!" Ryan's face went ashen when he pictured breaking the news to Beckett that her private life was now not so private. "Why should I be the one to tell her, why not you?" quipped Ryan. Espo just gave a quick chuckle and said, "Why Detective, I would never try to take the credit for your research!" With that he walked away and was exceptionally grateful that he wouldn't be the one to tell Kate Beckett about this.


	7. Chapter 7 Inquiring Minds

Chapter 7 Inquiring Minds

_Ryan went to the homepage of to check and see who Van Gelder had blogged about in the last two weeks and as soon as the page updated he could not believe his eyes. He grabbed Espo by the arm and pulled him towards the laptop on the table. On the page, just under the headline of Van Gelder Murdered! was a picture of Castle and Beckett from the back alley kissing. The caption under the picture read; Mystery writer Richard Castle and his Nikki Heat muse, Detective Kate Beckett seem to be investigating more than just the death of Van Gelder._

_Espo immediately turned to Ryan and said, "She is going to kill you when you tell her about this!" Ryan's face went ashen when he pictured breaking the news to Beckett that her private life was now not so private. "Why should I be the one to tell her, why not you?" quipped Ryan. Espo just gave a quick chuckle and said, "Why Detective, I would never try to take the credit for your research!" With that he walked away and was exceptionally grateful that he wouldn't be the one to tell Kate Beckett about this._

Ryan was sweating bullets just thinking about having such an uncomfortable conversation with his boss and Espo was really enjoying watching him squirm during the car ride back to the precinct. Just as they were getting out of the car, Espo said, "You know Bro, you could always tell Castle and make him tell her." Ryan was so excited by this that he wrapped Espo up in a bear hug. Espo said, "Dude, you may be married by I am still on the market. Seriously!"

As soon as the boys exited the elevator on the homicide floor they saw Beckett putting the finishing touches on the murder board and Castle was in the break room getting two coffees to go. Espo went over to Beckett to fill her in about Rachel the waitress and Ryan made a beeline for Castle. "Castle, dude we need to talk!" squealed Ryan. Castle smirked at the detective and just ran his fingers across his mouth to act as if he were zipping his lips. "No seriously bro take a look at this." Ryan said as he showed Castle the updated blog on his smart phone. Castle nearly choked when he saw the picture, his eyes instantly went to Kate who was talking to Espo in front of the murder board. Ryan told him not to worry that Espo was buying them some time so that Castle could take care of the problem. Castle without delay took out his smart phone and hit 3 on speed dial. "Paula, we have a situation!" Castle quickly filled in Paula with the details and made her promise that the picture would be removed tonight. He told her to let him know when she had taken care of it.

As they headed out to the bullpen, Castle heard Kate ask Espo, "What did you find when you looked into what Gelder had blogged about over the last few weeks?" Espo replied, "Nothing really stood out. It was your basic who's dating who, who hooked up with famous people," and he paused to look at Castle, who was busy wiping up the coffee he had spit out all over the front of himself, "You know the stuff people_ really_ want to know about."

Kate rolled her eyes and shot back, " What people?"

Espo quickly answered, "You know, all the people that care about the famous people." With this being said Castle began heading towards the elevator, hoping that Kate would follow him and they could end this conversation. Kate grabbed her keys and began to follow Castle and added, "Really Javi? I don't think anyone would care."

Espo grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and in a real serious tone said, "Seriously Beckett, inquiring minds want to know."

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked away. Before she reached Castle who was waiting for her , she turned around and said, "Sorry boys, I guess you will just have to read about it when it's hot off the press!"

Kate walked over to Castle and linked her arm with his and said, "Come on Writer Boy, take me home." The boys watched as the two entered the elevator and then just looked at each other. Espo told Ryan, "We better call Lanie and fill her in and see who just won the bet."

Castle convinced Kate to stay at his loft claiming she had a bag of clothes in the Crown Vic and that Alexis would already be asleep when they got there. She was nervous about staying at the loft before Rick had a chance to talk with Alexis about the two of them. She also had a stomach full of butterflies about what else would happen when they got back to the loft. She thought that if they had not been interrupted earlier that all these first time jitters would not have her this anxious.

The cab ride back to the loft was brief because of the lack of traffic at this time of the night during the middle of the week. When they entered Castle led Kate into his bedroom and told her that she could take a shower first because he had something he needed to check on before they called it a night. Kate appreciated the chance to take a shower and calm her nerves and headed towards the bathroom off of his master bedroom. As soon as Rick heard the shower start, he headed for his office and shut the door. He booted up his laptop and called up . A wave of relief came over him when he saw that where the picture of him kissing Kate had been earlier was a picture of the newest book art for Frozen Heat. Rick knew that the book art was not supposed to be released for another week or two, but Paula must have used it as a bargaining chip to have the former picture removed.

Rick picked up his phone and sent a brief text to Paula; **Thanks…I owe you. **After a minute his phone chirped back her reply; **Give me a heads up next time, we could have done great things with a story like this. **Rick just smiled and wrote back; **Ok. We can talk tmrw…any chance you could get me a copy of that pic? ;) **It didn't take long for a response; **Check your email.**

Rick smiled and set a reminder in his phone to send Paula flowers in the morning.

Rick was relieved to have the situation taken care of and headed back to his bedroom. He couldn't wait to pick up from where they had left off before they were called into the station earlier. But Rick's big plans were put on hold once again. When Rick crossed the room he saw his beautiful Kate sound asleep in one of his t shirts on his bed. He quietly went and took a brief shower, changed into a fresh pair of boxer briefs and snuggled into bed with Kate. When he wrapped his arms around her, she mumbled, "Night, Rick…love you." Rick kissed the back of her head and said, "You too Kate. You too."


	8. Chapter 8 Ice Cubes

**A/N: So you will need to know some quotes from Castle to get this one. If you read it and are still confused- send me a review and I will clear it up for you. I don't want to explain it before you read it to spoil it for those who will get it.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not mine:(**

Ch 8 Ice Cubes

_Rick was relieved to have the situation taken care of and headed back to his bedroom. He couldn't wait to pick up from where they had left off before they were called into the station earlier. But Rick's big plans were put on hold once again. When Rick crossed the room he saw his beautiful Kate sound asleep in one of his t shirts on his bed. He quietly went and took a brief shower, changed into a fresh pair of boxer briefs and snuggled into bed with Kate. When he wrapped his arms around her, she mumbled, "Night, Rick…love you." Rick kissed the back of her head and said, "You too Kate. You too."_

Kate woke up first, turned off the alarm on her phone before it ever went off and decided to take advantage of the shower again this morning since she didn't wash her hair last night. She quietly unwrapped herself from Castle's embrace and headed to the bathroom. She was already looking forward to using his body wash again. She loved the thought of having his scent on her all day; she also wanted to see if he had any of that luxury shaving cream left. One use couldn't possibly cause capillary damage- could it?

When Kate finished in the shower she toweled off and yelled out to Castle to wake up and asked if he had a hair dryer that she could use. She was hoping Alexis or Martha had an old one and he wasn't going to offer one of Gina's that she had left. When Castle didn't answer, she grabbed the blue button down that he had worn yesterday out of the top of the hamper and put it on. She didn't bother buttoning since she would be changing into her own clothes as soon as she dried her hair. Once somewhat covered, she headed towards the bedroom and called, "Wake up Castle I need a hair dry…" but the whole sentence didn't make it out of her mouth when she realized that Alexis was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rick. Kate gasped and grabbed the front of the button down together. Alexis went a little red in the face, politely said good morning and excused herself. Kate was mortified.

She sat on the end of the bed and put her hands over her face and tried to think of what to do next. Castle got out of bed, went down to where she was sitting and wrapped his arms around her. Kate muttered, "I am so sorry Rick. I just wasn't expecting her to be in here." He kissed the back of her head and said she had nothing to worry about and that Alexis would be fine. Kate looked up at Rick and said, "It's just that Alexis and I were just getting back to a better place, since last summer, and then I go and do this."

Castle looked deep into Kate's eyes and whispered, "Don't worry about Alexis, she is more than fine with us."

Kate wondered, "Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Kate, Alexis is the one who came to find me when you were at the morgue yesterday. She basically told me to grow up and get down there to take care of you and well…seeing how I did just what she told me to I am betting that she is fine with this," stated Rick.

Kate's only response was, "Oh." She was thinking back to just less than twenty four hours ago and how it seemed like a lifetime ago that she was losing it with Lanie. Before Kate could do anything else, there was a knock at the door and Alexis peeked her head around the corner. Rick told her to come in and Kate hesitantly looked up at Alexis. Alexis smiled and offered Kate a hair dryer. Kate blushed still reeling from her parading out half naked in front of Alexis not five minutes before.

Alexis said, "I also brought down a small makeup bag with some of the basics for you and I thought maybe you would want this." Kate looked over to see that Alexis was offering her a cup of coffee.

Castle stood up and kissed his daughter on the head and walked towards the bathroom. Once the Alexis heard the click of the door shutting, she sat down quietly next to Kate on the edge of the bed. Alexis was the first to speak again, "Kate, I thought maybe you could just leave this stuff in dad's bathroom." Kate timidly looked up from her coffee mug and replied, "Thank you, Alexis. I am so sorry about before. I wish your dad had had the chance to talk with you about us before something like this happened." She paused for a second before she began again, "I know you have not been really happy with me since last summer when I was shot and got your dad involved in so much danger." It was then that Alexis put her hand on top of Kate's free hand and squeezed a little, "Kate, I have never liked that dad was choosing to put himself in dangerous situations, but that is not why I have been upset. I was angry that you would not let Dad love you…. that you would not let us love you." Kate's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Alexis finish, "Last summer, when you left, it broke my dad. He is not the same without you, he has been getting better since you came back, but he is still sad sometimes. These last few weeks, have been as bad or worse than last summer. I tried to be patient with him, but when I saw you yesterday and realized how miserable you both were…I just couldn't stand by and watch anymore. Kate, he needs you, we need you."

Kate's tears were now streaming down her face as she pulled Alexis in for a hug. She whispered into her ear, "You are both exactly what I need. I think I may need you more than you guys need me. I have been working on making myself better and ready for this. I am still trying to work some things out, but if you can be a little more patient with me, I would be honored for your blessing to see where this takes us."

Alexis pulled back a little and looked right into Kate's eyes and said, "Only if it takes us to forever," and she pulled Kate back into a bear hug that reminded her of one that Castle would give her.

Castle came out of the bathroom and saw his two girls hugging and quickly went over to join. It was Castle who first spoke, "Pumpkin, we are going to have to ask you to keep this to yourself for a while longer." Alexis looked up questioningly and Rick continued, "The case we are working on is already drawing the attention of the media and we don't want any of that focused on us just yet."

Alexis nodded and said, "That reminds me Paige sent me a link last night and said that it had something to do with you. It must have been about the case, but I was so tired I never got a chance to checking it out." Alexis began to pull of her cell phone from her pocket and Rick heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He quickly tried to push the phone away from Alexis and Kate and told her that they would look at it later, but that they were in a hurry now.

Kate grabbed Castle's hand back from Alexis and said that she wanted to see what was on the site today and that she was actually planning on checking it out first thing at the precinct. She wanted to see who some of the other bloggers were so that they could track them down today to talk to them.

Castle knew that the picture had been removed, but was nervous that somehow the link may still show what was on there before or even show the cover art for Frozen Heat. Either way Rick would have to do some fast talking to get through this.

As soon as the site pulled up on Alexis's phone she said, "Dad, you should have told us!" Rick was not sure how to respond to that, but before he could Alexis finished, "Look Kate, it's the new cover art for Frozen Heat!"

Rick waited for the interrogation to start, but instead Kate just glared at Rick. "Castle, is she "strategically" holding an ice cube?" Kate felt her face go red and Alexis asked innocently, "What do ice cubes have to do with anything?"

Castle looked at Kate with a huge grin on his face and said, "Why yes Kate, why don't you tell my daughter everything you know about ice cubes."

If looks could kill, Richard Castle would be a goner.

**Okay, so what did you think? Send me a review and let me know. I was wondering is it getting too fluffy? Should I focus on the case more? I have plans on working out the case, but everytime I sit down to write I keep coming up with fluff! The case is coming I promise!**

**But I am asking you to review and tell me one of your favorite quotes from Castle!**


	9. Chapter 9 Macho Man

Ch 9 Macho Man

_Rick waited for the interrogation to start, but instead Kate just glared at Rick. "Castle, is she "strategically" holding an ice cube?" Kate felt her face go red and Alexis asked innocently, "What does ice cubes have to do with anything?" _

_Castle looked at Kate with a huge grin on his face and said, "Why yes Kate, why don't you tell my daughter everything you know about ice cubes."_

_If looks could kill, Richard Castle would be a goner._

On the way to the way to the precinct Kate told Castle that he may never find out all that she knows about ice cubes. He was still begging her to tell him about the trick she does with an ice cube in the elevator up to the homicide floor. When the doors opened, Kate huffed and walked over to her desk and Castle sulked behind her.

Lanie looked at the boys and said smugly, "I thought you said something had changed." She walked past Rick and Kate and winked and before she reached the elevator she glanced back to them and called, "Better luck next time boys!" Espo and Ryan stood there with their mouths hung open and Kate rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. Before anymore could be said they were interrupted by the buzzing of Ricks phone, he looked down and read the text as Beckett was starting her computer. He tried to hide the smile as her read; **Since I covered for the two of you, I thought you could pay me back by keeping quiet until next Thursday after 4 p.m.:) I want to win the pool- Momma wants a new pair of shoes!**

Beckett just glanced at Rick and wondered what he was looking at now and then she started handing out orders, "Espo, get a list of the garbage men on that route, I want to talk to them again. Ryan, talk to some of the other writers for and what they have to say about Van Gelder and exactly how much competition there was for his job." The boys picked up their jackets and headed out and Castle headed for the break room to get some coffee. As soon as Kate was alone, she grabbed Rick's phone and scrolled down through his texts until she found the one from Lanie. She couldn't help but laugh when she read what her best friend had written. As soon as Castle returned she told him they needed to head down to the morgue to see what Lanie had for them.

Kate had considered going down to the morgue alone, but thought she would do better with Castle's support. The last time she was down there, she had been in such a dark place and she wanted to make sure that today's visit was different. She also knew that although Rick's presence would not completely stop Lanie from asking prying questions, it would probably tame them down some. She was not quite ready to play twenty questions with her best friend because she wasn't sure she knew all the answers just yet.

As they headed towards the elevator, they met a small crowd waiting for the doors to open and instead of waiting their turn too; Castle grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairwell. Kate hesitated at first, she knew that walking down twelve flights of steps would not be any faster, but as soon as the door clicked closed, Rick pinned her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes, Kate pulled back and asked, "What was that for?"

Castle replied, "Because my beautiful detective, I have always wanted to do that and now that I can I intend of taking full advantage of my rights."

Kate looked seriously at Castle and questioned, "Rights, huh?"

Castle gave Kate a devilishly handsome smile and said, "Yeah, you know my right to kiss you so I remain silent, to let everything you have be held up against me and if I cannot do that then you must do it for me? Those are the rights I am referring to."

Kate started an eye roll, but before she could finish Castle was kissing her again. When she finally slowed down, he pulled back and had the biggest grin across his face. Kate asked what he was smiling about.

Rick told her that she had made him the happiest guy in the world yesterday when she told him she returned his feelings. He told he knew that the last couple of weeks had been horrible and when Kate looked away he took his hand and gently raised her chin so that she was looking into his eyes and finished, "Kate, all of that is behind us now and we are not going to look back. We both made mistakes and in spite of all that we are still here together and that is all that matters." Kate started to tear up and said quietly, "Rick, I love you so much. Promise me that when it gets tough and I start to shut down again, that you will hold me up and help me face whatever we are up against. Promise me Rick, because I know I couldn't do it without you."

"Kate, you will never have to face anything alone ever again," he assured her, "you couldn't get rid of me now if you tried." He bent down and kissed her forehead and pulled her into him and just held her there.

After about five minutes, Kate slowly untangled from him and laced her fingers with his and pulled him down the steps towards the morgue. They were quiet for the first few floors and when they were almost to the seventh floor they heard footsteps and voices. Rick started to let go of her hand, but Kate just gripped him tighter. Rick couldn't help but smile at her actions and he slid in behind her to let whoever it was by them. As they rounded the next flight, Kate was surprised to hear someone say her name. When she looked up she saw Demming and another detective from the robbery division. Kate said hello and started past him. It was then that he noticed that she was holding hands with someone and that someone was Rick Castle. The smile quickly vanished off of Demming's face and he coldly said, "Castle" and Rick mimicked the dry tone back, "Demming." But as soon as they rounded the next corner, Kate looked back to see Castle's face light up like a kid at Christmas. Castle was beaming, he may not get to tell the world that he loved Katherine Beckett and that she loved him back, but if only a few people could know, he wasn't upset that it just so happened to be Demming.

As if Kate could read his mind she said, "Aww..come on Castle, isn't enough that I broke up with him for you? Now you have to be all macho and puff out your chest too?"

Rick didn't know how to respond to that…he was trying to put all the pieces together and he spit out, "But that was when I had asked you to go to the Hamptons." Kate just stood there and watch Rick put two and two together, "With Gina," she continued.

"Oh, Kate, I am so sorry…wait is that why everyone was so upset with me when I came back in the fall?" He looked like a little boy that just lost his favorite toy.

Kate put her hand up to his cheek and said, "Rick, you just said, we both have made mistakes and we are not looking back. But if it helps you to know that even back then no man could compare to you…" Kate couldn't finish because Castle had pulled her into a loving kiss.

Kate began to laugh and Castle looked at her funny. She joked, "Come on, at this rate we won't make it to the morgue until after next Thursday and Lanie won't be able to win the pool."

Rick just watched her saunter down the steps and he shook his headed knowing that she would never cease to amaze him.


	10. Chapter 10 Tennis Anyone

Ch 10 Tennis Anyone?

_Kate put her hand up to his cheek and said, "Rick, you just said, we both have made mistakes and we are not looking back. But if it helps you to know that even back then no man could compare to you…" Kate couldn't finish because Castle had pulled her into a loving kiss._

_Kate began to laugh and Castle looked at her funny. She joked, "Come on, at this rate we won't make it to the morgue until after next Thursday and Lanie won't be able to win the pool."_

_Rick just watched her saunter down the steps and he shook his headed knowing that she would never cease to amaze him._

Once the pair finally reached the morgue, they found Lanie fining the autopsy on Van Gelder. She determined that the cause of death was blunt force trauma, she had found bits of a ceramic material embedded in the wound in the back of his head. She said if they brought her a coffee mug from the café she could see if the materials were a match. This confirmed Kate's previous theory that Van Gelder never made it far from the café before he was killed. But what Lanie told her next, did not match her current theory.

"Time of death can be narrowed down to between 5 and 6 p.m." reported Lanie.

Kate gave her a surprised look and then turned to face Castle, "We need to talk to the waiter from the café again. According to him he last took out the garbage at 6:45 p.m. and claims there was no body then." And Castle picked up where she left off without pause, "And since he was buried under the trash, it stands to reason that Gelder had been there first and covered by the trash later." And again back to Kate, "So there is no way that he didn't see the body out there." Lanie felt like she was watching a tennis match with the way they went back and forth.

They were so caught up in their story, they didn't even notice the huge grin spread across Lanie's face. Once they finished, Kate grabbed Castle's hand again and pulled him towards the exit. They were almost out the door when they heard Lanie shout, "You two better knock-off all those googly eyed looks and finishing each other's sentences or I'll never be able to keep you a secret until next Thursday!"

Kate stopped and turned around to look at Lanie and said, "We will be on our best behavior," and Rick interrupted with a whine, "Ugh… we will?" and Kate just laughed and added, "in public!" Kate reached over and smacked Rick's ass and walked out with Castle running after her.

Lanie thought to herself, even if those two can't hold off until Thursday, it's okay because she had never seen her best friend so happy.


	11. Chapter 11 Big Plans

**A/N- So I am wondering was it because I brought up Demming or what? But I didn't get much reaction to the last few chapters- please give me something to go off of. I have a few ideas for other fan fics and I will start them much now if there isn't much interest in taking this farther.**

**Disclaimer- nope :(**

Ch 11 Big Plans

_Kate stopped and turned around to look at Lanie and said, "We will be on our best behavior," and Rick interrupted with a whine, "Ugh… we will?" and Kate just laughed and added, "in public!" Kate reached over and smacked Rick's ass and walked out with Castle running after her._

_Lanie thought to herself, even if those two can't hold off until Thursday, it's okay because she had never seen her best friend so happy._

Castle and Beckett rode the elevator back up to the homicide floor, much to Castle's dismay. Beckett told him they needed to get in touch with the boys and have them bring in the waiter from the café. Castle mumbled something about getting in touch with something else and followed her a little too closely back to her desk. Before she reached her seat, he could hear her on the phone with Ryan, filling him in with all the details that they had just put together in the morgue.

Castle smiled as he thought about how in tune they seemed with each other. He wondered how for so long their work relationship had been in sync, while their personal relationship had been so jumbled with mixed messages. He made a mental note that during their first serious conversation to mention that they need to promise to be more open with each other. And since he was making mental lists, maybe he would throw in a minimum number of times they should have sex…who was he kidding, he knew that quantity and quality would not be an issue. If only they could get to the first time! Castle considered himself a patient man, in fact this last year he thought he deserved a freaking medal, but now that he had a taste of this life with Kate, he couldn't hold back any longer.

That is when he got the idea of recreating the weekend getaway to the Hamptons that he had first invited her to three years ago. He knew it would take a little finagling, but he knew he could get the help of the boys and Lanie to make his plan come together. Of course he would wait to share the details with the boys until Thursday for Lanie's sake.

Castle started making a to-do list on his phone of all the things he needed to do to make this plan work. That is when Beckett sent him a text that said: **Earth to Castle- are you coming? **He jumped when he read it; he hadn't noticed that she was trying to get his attention, "Umm yeah…where are we going?"

Kate laughed and asked, "What exactly has you off in la la land?" Castle had the internal debate- do I tell her I was dreaming up all the ways to bed her or should I say something vague and let her make her own assumptions? He went with the latter and replied, "Oh, I am just thinking of all the things I want to do when this case is finally closed."

Kate could feel the heat overtake her cheeks as she considered what he might be talking about. She couldn't help let her mind wander to what she would like to do in her spare time and just as she was about to suggest that they visit the stairwell again, the boys returned with the waiter. Kate had to go splash some cold water on her face before she could head to the Interrogation Room.

Kate was just finishing up at the sink and drying her hands when she felt someone snake their arms around her waist and then he felt the heat of his lips on her neck. Kate shivered and leaned back to melt in to Castle. Between kisses along her neck he told her he wanted to see if she had snuck in there to reread page 105. Kate tried to pull away as if to tell him she was annoyed, but he tightened his grip and she didn't put up anymore of a fight because she was enjoying this too much. "Castle, I came in here to cool down and this…this is definitely not helping. Let me go out there, get the bad guy, push the paperwork off on the boys and take you home to finish this," Kate whispered in a breathy voice. Castle spun her around and said, "Go get'em tiger." Kate just raised an eyebrow and taunted back, "Oh Mr. Castle, there will be no tiger tonight!"

Castle couldn't help but think that tonight was going to work out to be a night he would never forget.

Once Castle returned to the bullpen, he saw that Kate was in full detective mode and was preparing the file folder that she would take in to the box with the waiter. He wondered if he had any idea of what he would be up against. Castle loved to watch her intensity, as she turned their theories into the details of a confession. She was extraordinary; he was dead on when he wrote that in his dedication years before.

Kate started off asking the waiter, Sean Daniels, if he had liked Van Gelder. He said that he really didn't care too much either way. Kate knew she had him, he wasn't a very good liar. His tells were too easy, looking down and speaking too fast.

She then questioned the times that he took out the trash that day. He confirmed the same times he had the night of the murder.

Kate asked if the waiter had noticed any girls paying any special attention towards the writer. He said that he hadn't seen any girls talking him, except Rachel. Kate pushed a little farther, "And I bet that really pissed you off, didn't it? You've worked with Rachel how long? Six months, and she never paid that kind of attention to you, did she?"

Kate didn't give him any time to answer, "But she paid plenty of attention to Gelder. She couldn't even see that he was using her for leads his blog." That's when Gelder, looked up and nodded, barely above a whisper he said, "She acted like I wasn't even alive when he was around. Rachel is a nice girl, she deserves better than someone using her like that." He trailed off once he realized he was saying too much.

Castle stepped in and played his part well, "It wasn't really Rachel's fault was it? A naive girl like that, she was being taken advantage of and…you were just protecting her."

Then it was Kate's turn again. "You know Castle, I think we may have it all wrong. I think that Rachel didn't care why Gelder was paying attention to her, she was just that type of girl, you know the kind that would do anything for the chance at her 15 minutes. I bet she couldn't be bothered by a waiter, when she had an up and coming celebrity blogger hanging around."

Sean Daniels could no longer hold back, "She wasn't like that. Rachel would never be used like that. She was innocent. She couldn't see that he was using her, that he didn't love her like I did."

"So what happened?" pushed Castle, "You ask her out and she said no- no wait, she didn't just say no, but she laughed at you and you lost it. Just snapped."

"No, no!" protested the waiter, "That's not how it happened. I mean I didn't get a chance to ask her out. I had been working up the nerve for the last two months and I saw how she was acting around this guy and I knew it was now or never. So I waited until Rachel was just finishing up her shift and she went in the back to clock out. I started to go back in to the back office when I saw them. He was back there with her, they were kissing. But she had to go to her other job and she headed out into the back alley and left. When he saw me, he just laughed. He had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to go out with him that night, he was meeting another girl and he offered to ask her to bring a friend."

Tears were now streaming down his face. Beckett didn't let up. "So what happened?"

Sean Daniels, filled them in on the rest. As Gelder headed out the back door, he followed him out to tell him to stay away from Rachel. Gelder mocked him and said he could have her, he wasn't interested in her anyway. He had called her a stupid bitch and he just lost it. He picked up a broken coffee mug that was lying near the trash and threw it at him. He hadn't meant for it to kill him, just scare him off.

Twenty minutes later the boys were headed to booking with Daniels. Castle had bribed them to do the paperwork by promising that they could take his Ferrari out whenever they wanted to. Kate wondered why they had offered so eagerly to wrap everything up, but she didn't want to press her luck. She had big plans…Plans with Castle, plans that did not involve a tiger this time.

**We are getting there...I promise...next chapter!**

**Any requests?**


	12. Chapter 12 Our Tomorrow

**A/N: Okay here it is...rated M for a reason;)**

Ch 12 Our Tomorrow

_Twenty minutes later the boys were headed to booking with Daniels. Castle had bribed them to do the paperwork by promising that they could take his Ferrari out whenever they wanted to. Kate wondered why they had offered so eagerly to wrap everything up, but she didn't want to press her luck. She had big plans…Plans with Castle, plans that did not involve a tiger this time._

Suddenly it was just Kate and Rick left in the bullpen. Her computer had been shut off, desk straightened up and notes piled on Ryan's desk. No more stalling. Kate's heart rate was racing at what she knew was coming. Castle sensing her anxiety, stood up, offered her his hand and pulled her from her chair. Neither said a word until they were in the elevator headed towards the ground floor.

He seemed so calm and it made Kate wonder if he had any anxiety like she did. They were almost to the ground floor when Kate couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "Castle," and he let go of her hand that he had been holding and put a finger up to her lips.

"Kate, relax! We don't have to do this tonight if you're not ready. Knowing that you love me and want a future with me can hold me over for a_ little_ while," he stressed the little and gave her a gentle smile.

Kate felt her cheeks go red and she took both of her hands, held them on his cheeks and stated, "Richard Castle, I have dreamed of the night that I would be able to show you exactly how I feel about you, want you and need you. Tonight is that night and I plan on making the most of it!"

Castle's face nearly split in two from his smile. He leaned forward so that his forehead rested against hers and said, "Oh, thank god. I think my self control is about all used up!" As he moved in for a kiss, the elevator doors began to open. She pulled him towards the doors out to her car. But as she started to get in he said, "Why don't you go ahead without me?" and Kate rushed back to the sidewalk in front of him and grabbed the sides of his arms and half shouted, "Didn't you hear one thing that I said back there in that elevator?"

Castle smiled at her like he knew an inside joke that no one had told her about, "Kate, all I was trying to say was that I needed to stop by the loft to see Alexis and pack some clothes and then my dear detective, I am all yours."

Kate pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt and hungrily kissed him, before she pulled back completely she whispered in his ear, "Don't keep me waiting." Rick watched as she sauntered away, got into her car and pulled out into Manhattan traffic. He stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. He got in and told the cabbie his address and that he would make it worth it, if he could get him there fast.

Rick sat in the back on the cab thinking about all the times that he and Kate had parted ways after solving a case and he was left to only use his imagination to conjure up all finds of fantasies of taking her home and telling her how much he loved her. But tonight required no more imagination, he would be living out all those dreams and he knew what he needed to make sure the night was perfect.

Castle pulled out his cell phone and called the florist that was near her apartment. After agreeing to more than generous tip, the arrangements had been made. He made one more call to the Italian Bistro that she loved and ordered some pasta. He thought they made need some carbs, if everything went according to plan.

Kate rushed through the streets and made it home in record time. When she shut off the engine, she realized that she had been singing "Love You Like a Love Song" and she couldn't help but remember the time that she had told Castle that you could tell you were in love if all the songs made sense. And they finally did.

Once up in her apartment, Kate hurried in to the shower to rinse off. After she dried herself, she went into the bedroom to decide what to put on. This was proving to be very difficult. She considered putting on her regular pajama pants and a tank top, but she decided she wanted to feel sexier. She looked through her pajama drawer and was running out of options when she came to one that still had the tags on it. As soon as she pulled it out, she knew it would be perfect. It was a deep green silk nightie that had a top that fit her like a bra, but had silk fabric that hung down from it to just below her hip bones. The bra and matching boy shorts were covered in a dark green lace overlay. In the back where the top fastened, the material did not completely meet, leaving the small of her back exposed.

Once she was dressed, she went to the kitchen to choose a bottle of wine. She was quite hungry and began to search through the delivery menus in the drawer next to the stove. She had just reached for her cell phone to order, when the doorbell buzzed. The butterflies in her stomach were so strong; she held her arms tight around herself, as if that could make it stop.

Kate looked through the peep hole and was surprised to not see anyone. She cracked the door to see if she was missing something and she noticed a picnic basket and a vase of flowers on the ground in front of her door.

Kate bent down to pick up the picnic basket; it was heavy and the food inside smelled delicious. Next she retrieved the flowers. She smelled the flowers while searching for a card. She set the vase on the counter and opened the card, her heart melted when she read the message.

**KB,**

**No more 'until tomorrows,' our tomorrow is finally here.**

** Always,**

** RC**

Kate's finger traced over the words and she was overwhelmed with everything. Three days ago she thought she had lost her best friend, the love of her life, her one and done and tonight she was starting a life with him.

As Kate finished setting out the pasta and flowers on the coffee table, she laid a blanket across the floor in front of her couch. She lit several candles and turned on the stereo softly. She sat down and poured the red wine and took a sip. She was as ready as she would ever be.

Rick hadn't known exactly what to pack, but he thought better safe than sorry. He brought enough clothes for three or four days and as many nights. He grabbed his travel bag of toiletries and planned to leave it at her place, if she was okay with it.

Once Rick reached her apartment, he could hardly keep himself from running down her hallway. At her door, he forced himself to pause for a moment and to relax. He straightened his black button down and looked down at his jeans. A smile crept over his face when he remembered when he caught her checking him out in these same jeans a few weeks ago.

He knocked on the door and Kate opened it, partially hidden by the door. He stepped in and as she thanked him for the dinner and flowers, he bent down to set his overnight bag by the door. When he stood up, he saw her completely for the first time. His breath caught in his chest and tears began to pool in his eyes.

"Jesus, Kate, you're beautiful." She blushed and looked down towards his bag. He tilted her face to him and said, "I am the luckiest guy in the world."

Kate's eyes danced as she replied, "No, I am the lucky one. My best friend has stuck by me through some of the most difficult times of my life, loves me and has waited for me to be ready for more…" she trailed off to give him a quick kiss and then she finished, "and he is absolutely ruggedly handsome!"

Rick laughed as she pulled him around to sit on the floor in front of her couch. They ate and drank wine and talked about their day, Alexis and the boys. Once they finished, Kate took the leftovers out to the refrigerator and put them next to the cheesecake that was also in the basket of food.

When she returned to the living room, Rick was gone and the candles had been blown out. She noticed that his bag was no longer next to her door and she headed towards her bedroom. She knocked, feeling silly that she just knocked on her own bedroom door, but he opened the door and took her hand and guided her over to the bed. He had a t shirt and pajama pants laid across her bed. Rick had been changing, but had not gotten very far. He had taken off his button down shirt, his belt and his shoes. Kate stepped over to him and helped pull off his under shirt. Once he was free of it, she ran her hand across his chest. Her touch sent sensations down his body and had immediate effect on him. He pulled her to him and put his hand behind her head as he kissed her hard. She responded by wrapping her hand that was not rubbing circles on his chest through his hair.

Kate had always dreamed of his hair and what the feel of it would be between her fingers. He began kissing along her neck. He paused over her pulse point and she shivered as the heat started to build in her. He spun her around and gently pushed her down on the bed. He stood between her legs and she reached for the button on his jeans. Kate sat up and began running her tongue across his abdomen and she marked him on one side. Rick couldn't wait any longer, wiggled out of his pants and moved over top of Kate. He took her nipple in his mouth, through the fabric of her nightie and Kate groaned.

Rick reached around behind her and unclasped her top. He pulled it away and was stunned by her body. She was perfect and she moaned as he went back to work on her breasts. Taking his time and worked both equally and his hand slipped beneath her panties. She was wet with desire and lifted up towards his touch. She whispered, "Rick," as he pushed his two fingers into her.

Kate pulled his boxer briefs down from around his waist and she grabbed his cock and started rubbing the head gingerly. Rick gasped as she worked him over. Kate was taken aback by the sheer size of Rick. He was very large and thick. She craved the feeling of him between her legs.

She quickly flipped him over and began to straddle him. He removed her panties and she leaned forward to kiss him. She could feel him hard against her stomach and she rose so she could guide the tip towards her center. She slid down over him and they both cried out in pleasure.

"Rick, I love you," she panted as she moved up and down on his hardness. She had never received so much pleasure from being on top, but since he was so thick, he rubbed against her g spot and it didn't take long until she was on the brink of an orgasm. Her body would not let her move from the intense sensations that were taking over her body, so he started thrusting from beneath her and sent her over the edge. He continued to push into her as the waves of her orgasm played out. She shook all over and collapsed down onto his chest. Rick held her there tightly and began kissing her passionately. Kate started to move on him again, but the feeling that it instantly created stopped her from being able to move fast enough. He rolled her to be beneath him and entered her with one forceful thrust. Kate came again.

It wasn't long for Rick to follow and he lay down beside her, pulling her to lie on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed circle patterns along her back. When he told her that she was amazing, she looked back him with questioning eyes. He thwarted her thoughts when he said, "Definitely worth the wait."

They laid there for a while, caressing each other and kissing all over. When Kate tugged on his arm to make him lay on his stomach, she flung her leg over him and began to rub the muscles in his back. He let her know how good it felt. She took each arm by the wrist and raised them above his head and held them together with one hand, while kissing, nibbling and sucking all across his back. Rick couldn't hold still as he felt the need to have her again, he rolled so that they were now face to face again. He took her face with both hands and pulled her to his mouth as he began to make love to her once again.

They took breaks between their numerous sessions of sex. She brought the cheesecake in and they fed each other for a midnight snack. Kate had never felt so loved as she did lying there curled up in Rick's arms. Rick asked her what time they had to be at the precinct in the morning and she told him she wasn't on call and had no plans of leaving the bedroom. He smiled and pulled her under him again, telling her, "He was in no hurry to get to sleep, if they could sleep in." After their fourth go round, they finally passed out in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13 The Plan

Ch 13 The Plan

_They took breaks between their numerous sessions of sex. She brought the cheesecake in and they fed each other for a midnight snack. Kate had never felt so loved as she did lying there curled up in Rick's arms. Rick asked her what time they had to be at the precinct in the morning and she told him she wasn't on call and had no plans of leaving the bedroom. He smiled and pulled her under him again, telling her, "He was in no hurry to get to sleep, if they could sleep in." After their fourth go round, they finally passed out in each other's arms. _

Castle woke up first, lying on his back with Kate's head on his chest. Her hair was spread out across him and he could smell her cherry scent. He tried to capture this image in head, for he wanted to remember how beautiful she looked, felt and smelled. Her arm was draped over his waist and one leg was flung over top of his. He couldn't move without waking her, not that he wanted to. Actually he was still exhausted and his body was pretty stiff from all the exercise from the previous night.

Castle laid there thinking that this was the happiest he had been in a long time. In fact, this definitely made the top 5, up there with Alexis's birth and most of her firsts. Castle was big on making top 5 or top 10 lists. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he thought of what kind of lists he would make because of this beautiful woman!

It wasn't long until Kate was beginning to stir. While not quite awake, Rick placed a kiss on the top of her head and started rubbing her back. She hummed in pleasure and grinned before she even opened her eyes. "Castle, I love you and last night was amazing," he purred in agreement, "but if we do it now, I may never walk right again." He laughed and said, "But if you're not walking, then you could be laying in bed with me."

"Castle, I don't know how you're even able to move this morning, I am more sore than I am after a sparring match with Espo," whined Kate. Castle took this as a challenge to show her just how ready he was for another round; he surprised her by flipping her over to her stomach and pinning her arms above her head. He threw his leg over her bottom, so that he was straddling her. He began massaging her neck with his one free hand and he worked his way down her shoulders. Kate's protests quickly turned into moans of contentment and Castle thought he would be safe to use both of his hands in the action. His intentions had been innocent at the start, he really wanted to soothe her aching muscles, but when she started making all those sounds of satisfaction, he was rapidly changing his mind. As he worked on her lower back, he leaned over to plant open mouth kisses along her shoulder blades and the sensitive spot between them. Kate tried to wiggle free from under him, but he was still sitting on her bottom half and she was trapped.

It didn't take long for Kate to realize there was no upside to getting free; this kind of torture had plenty of benefits. Rick loved the feel of the vibration of her moans and she could feel his reaction along her backside. So when Kate uttered, "Oh Rick," he couldn't take anymore. He rolled her over and was in her within a matter of seconds. She gasped loudly at the contact. Kate laughed as she saw Castle's face turn from arousal to confusion.

"Kate, that's not quite the response I was hoping for," Castle complained. "What do you expect? I just told you not five minutes ago how sore I was and now you are having your way with me," mocked Kate. She looked up at his sad face for another second before she added, "Oh what the hell! Better to work out the kinks or they might just get tighter."

Once they finished, Kate thought it best to make a quick get a way to the shower. She knew physical separation was her best shot at them regaining their ability to keep their hands to themselves. However, as she showered she was remembering all the delicious things Rick had done to her last night and this morning. And just like that the shower was suddenly not the relief she was seeking. As if Castle was reading her mind, Kate felt a shock of cold air hit her as she looked back over her shoulder to see the shower curtain open as Rick joined her.

He reached around her and grabbed her breasts. Kate leaned back and could feel his already hard erection. She stretched her arm back and stroked him. He moaned her name in her ear and she turned around and kissed him profoundly. She turned him so that he took her place in the spray of the water and she knelt down before him. Castle couldn't have prepared himself for the intense sensations she sent up his body when she took him fully in her mouth. She wrapped one hand around the base and the other hand tightly gripping his ass. She alternated between her mouth and hand until he came.

Castle reached down and pulled her up flush with him. She kissed every surface she could as she slowly stood back up. She took his mouth was a slow and loving rhythm that he enjoyed. As they were kissing she reached behind him and took a squirt of her cherry shampoo and began washing his hair. She was massaging his scalp and he was taking in the glorious scent. "Ahh. . . cherries. You don't know what this scent does to me," groaned Castle.

Kate giggled naughtily, "Yes I do. Why do you think I haven't changed shampoo for the last four years?"

Once they dried off, Kate hurried to put on some clothes, at this rate she wouldn't have to worry about if she could walk because she wouldn't make it to the precinct before dinnertime anyway.

Rick convinced Kate into stopping for breakfast on the way to the precinct. She thought the plan sounded good because one, she was starving and two; she didn't think he would be as likely to ravish her in public as he would her kitchen.

Once they reached the diner, they begin talking about the boys and Lanie. They were trying to decide just how they she let them find out about their new status. This is when Kate got her idea.

"I have got it! I know just how we are going to do this," Kate bragged. Castle loved to see how excited she was in sharing the news of their new relationship; he thought he would have to twist her arm to get her to go public. Well as public as Lanie and the boys, not public like page six. He wasn't ready for that, he wanted sometime of getting comfortable with each other before he had share her, even if it's only in pictures or blurbs on page six.

Thirty five minutes later Kate walked into the bullpen. He followed her about 5 minutes later so the boys wouldn't be suspicious. When Rick came in he set down a coffee on her desk and gave the boys a look and nodded towards the break room. When he headed that way Kate said in a cold tone, "Morning Castle and where do you think you are off to?" "Umm… umm nowhere," he stammered and he turned to the boys and mouthed 'later.'

Not long after that Kate made up an excuse to head down to the morgue to see Lanie. She needed to fill her in on the plan, seeing how she already knew about the two of them. She was sure she had kept this to herself because she wanted the money from the bet.

Castle stayed at Beckett's desk and waited for the boys to swoop in and swoop they did. Castle wore his shit eating grin and said, "Boys, you will not believe the chick I met last night. She was smoking hot and …" he trailed off pretending to bite his own fist. Espo's only response was, "Huh?" and Ryan choked on the water he was drinking. Espo quickly piped up, "Man, you better not be talking about Beckett that way Bro. I will kick your white ass into next week."

Castle shook his head side to side and assured them that it was not Beckett that he was talking about, but some 30 something brunette that he had met at The Old Haunt. He started back in with the details when Ryan blurted, "But you kissed Beckett!"

Luckily, Castle had some of his mother's talent, because keeping a straight face was becoming quite the challenge. They were buying it hook, line and sinker.

"Ahh, that was nothing. Just a little flirting, you know Beckett, she doesn't want more than that," scoffed Castle. "I am supposed to meet her again tonight. What do you guys say? Are you up for happy hour? I already texted Beckett this morning and she said she was in, I bet that is what she wanted to talk to Lanie about too."

Ryan answered first, "I don't know Castle. Are you sure you should have asked Beckett?" Rick played along, "Why? I always ask her to go to happy hour."

Espo gave Ryan a look and shook his head. "Yeah, we're in. See you there," and the boys quickly walked towards the break room. They were not ten feet from Castle before he could tell they were already talking about him. As soon as they shut the door for some privacy to talk about this latest debacle in the Caskett relationship, Espo's cell chimed; he had a text. He glanced down and had to read it twice. "Bro, this is about to get ugly!" He held up the phone and showed Ryan the text from Lanie.

**Kate just told me she is planning on telling Castle she is in love with him tonight at The Old Haunt!**

The sheer look of terror on the boys' faces was enough to let Kate and Rick, who were peeking through the blinds, know that they bought the story. "Tonight is going to be fun!" laughed Kate.


	14. Chapter 14 Showtime

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. I am hoping that Mr. Marlowe was in the mood to write some fun fluff for us when he was writing the finale. I don't know if we will be that lucky though. At least we have fanfiction to get us through!**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine:I**

Ch 14 Showtime

_Espo gave Ryan a look and shook his head. "Yeah, we're in. See you there," and the boys quickly walked towards the break room. They were not ten feet from Castle before he could tell they were already talking about him. As soon as they shut the door for some privacy to talk about this latest debacle in the Caskett relationship, Espo's cell chimed; he had a text. He glanced down and had to read it twice. "Bro, this is about to get ugly!" He held up the phone and showed Ryan the text from Lanie._

**Kate just told me she is planning on telling Castle she is in love with him tonight at The Old Haunt!**

_The sheer look of terror on the boys' faces was enough to let Kate and Rick, who were peeking through the blinds, know that they bought the story. "Tonight is going to be fun!" laughed Kate._

Castle headed for home a little after five in the afternoon and Kate followed a short while later. Of course they pretended that they were not leaving together, but Castle had waited for her in the parking garage. They went to her place first to pick up some clothes for tonight and few spare outfits…just in case claimed Castle. Kate was secretly delighted that Rick wanted her to pack some extras so she could stay at his place a little longer.

Then they stopped by the loft to let him change and drop off her bag. Kate made sure to leave it in the walk in closet in his bedroom, so Martha and Alexis wouldn't get the wrong idea. As Kate put the bag down, she wondered if it would matter if they knew she was planning to stay the next couple of nights. She made a note to ask Castle if he had a chance to talk to Alexis about them anymore. She would really feel better about staying if she knew how Alexis felt about her dating her father.

They arrived at The Old Haunt forty-five minutes before the rest of the gang was due to arrive, so they headed down to the office. Kate sat on the edge of his desk, watching Castle file the bills and receipts in to a binder that was marked accountant. She couldn't help notice how the tables had turned, her the watcher and him the watchee. She liked staring at him and seeing how different emotions played across his face. Soon he got a wide smile across his face and then he stopped and looked up at her.

"What Castle?" Kate murmured.

"You know you say it's creepy when I do that," complained Rick.

"Would you rather I wait for you up at the bar?" she said as she slipped off the desk. Castle grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him and then on to his lap. Kate smiled, she had just been teasing about leaving and this was much better than watching from the desk.

Kate bent down to kiss him and the next thing they knew, they had made it half undressed onto the couch in his office. Kate paused long enough to ask Castle if the door was locked and he said he thought so. She raised her eyebrow and he knew that things would go no farther until he locked the door.

It was a good thing she had the presence of mind to have him check the door because about ten minutes later they could hear someone banging on the door. Castle yelled up to see what they needed and it was just a bartender asking about some specials they were running. Castle, still naked, ran up the steps and hid behind the door as he cracked it just enough to tell him that he would be up in a little while. Castle knew the bartender got the point as he saw him go red in the face.

Twenty five minutes later Kate snuck up first. She went to the back and reserved a large booth for everyone. Then she went to the bar and got a beer. Just as she was headed back to the booth, Lanie and the boys came up and greeted her. Kate grabbed Lanie's hand and pulled her back to the table and told the boys to get a drink and meet them back at the table.

As soon as the boys were alone with the bartender they asked him if he had seen Castle tonight. The bartender, went a little red again, and got a big smile on his face. The boys looked at each other and then at the same time said, "What?" The bartender leaned in towards the boys and looked around before telling him saying, "Mr. Castle is somewhat 'occupied' down his office, but he assured me he would be up soon."

Ryan and Espo gave half hearted smiles and a nervous laugh as the bartender went to get Lanie's wine. Espo looked at Ryan and ordered, "Dude, you better distract Beckett while I get Castle alone and get his ass straightened around." Ryan just nodded and headed towards the booth, while Espo hung around to tell the bartender to start a tab for them. He was secretly hoping that Castle would take care of it before they left that night. Then he headed for the steps to his office. It just so happened, that Castle had just made it to the top of the steps when he ran into Alexis's French teacher. She had recognized him and stopped to introduce herself. The brunette was nice looking and seemed to be a little more than friendly in a teacher kind of way. Castle ended up signing an autograph for her and right as Espo approached them she said, "Well I hope to see you around sometime." and winked at him. Castle just called out his goodbyes and turned to Espo.

Espo gave him a look and said, "Dude, we have got to talk." Castle elbowed Espo and asked, "So what did you think? Huh?"

Espo scolded Castle, "Focus, man, you need to get your shit together or you are going to lose her for good!" Castle looked at him with a confused look upon his face and asked what he was talking about.

Espo said, "Man, we all know you haven't been following Beckett around for four years about these damn books- you are in love with her."

Castle tried to deny it, but Espo wouldn't even let him get out a sentence. "Bro, you are going to go over to that booth, pay attention to her and forget all about that broad that just strolled out of here. I have some inside information that just so happens to say that Beckett is ready to take things to the next level and we are here to make sure you don't screw it up."

Meanwhile back at the booth, Kate is playing her role perfectly. She was gushing to Lanie about her plan to tell Castle about her feelings just loud enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan stood there long enough to hear her plan and he made up some excuse about needing to go call Jenny. As soon as he was out of sight of the girls he made a beeline for the office steps. On the way there he passed the bartender and he asked if had seen Espo and Castle. The bartender said that he had just come from Castle's office and they weren't there, but," and he got a little quieter before he finished the rest, "I did see _something _down there." Ryan replied, "Tell me man, what did you see?" The bartender continued, "Well let's just say that Mr. Castle's lady friend left him a little souvenir for him on the couch!" He smiled as headed back to bar and Ryan searched on as he was now beginning to panic about finding the guys.

Just as he walked past a small crowd at the end of the bar, he saw them talking. It looked like Espo was reading him the riot act as Ryan got to them. Ryan looked at Espo for confirmation and he nodded to let him know his end of the deal had been taken care of. Castle looked at both the boys and shook his head, "Guys, I think you are seeing things that just aren't there. I won't say I didn't think about it for a while, but I have moved on. She doesn't want anything to do with me." With that he left them standing there staring at each other, while he could barely keep the smile off his face.

Once they were all seated at the table, the boys launched their next phase of "Get Caskett Together Plan." They started telling stories about some of good times they had solving some of the crazier cases. Ryan reminisced, "Remember the time that Castle thought he was cursed?" and Castle acted offended when Kate began laughing loudly at the memory. Espo and Lanie both shot him a dirty look. "How about the time that we bet that we could close our case before the two of you?" Espo said pointing at Castle and Beckett.

Castle quickly came back, "Yeah, I remember and we won and _she _wouldn't let me make you guys carry through with your end of the deal. Always a downer, that one is!" Ryan quickly came to her defense and told him that no real winner had been officially declared because of they had closed the case together.

It was then that Kate looked at Castle and asked, "Castle, is there somewhere we could go talk?" He replied, "Sure, we can go down to my office if you want."

Ryan spit out the beer he had in his mouth and began to choke. Espo started slapping him on the back, as the pair headed towards the steps. As soon as Ryan could breathe again he blurted out, "This is not good, not good at all!" He filled Lanie and Espo in on what the bartender had told him about what he saw down in the office. The three of them sat there in silence because no one knew what to say or do next.

As Kate and Castle got to the office door, they could not hold back their laughter anymore. "Did you see their faces back there?" Rick told Kate about how he had run into one of Alexis's teachers and Espo had assumed that she was the brunette that he had bragged about to them earlier. They stayed down there what they thought was an acceptable amount of time to convince the boys that they were having 'the talk," They were just about to head up when Castle noticed Kate's hot pink underwear sticking out of the corner of a cushion on the couch.

"Umm, Miss Beckett, are you missing something?" he asked as he nodded his head towards the couch. "Oh, there they are. I looked everywhere for them before, but I knew they would turn up sooner or later."

Castle looked back at her and then his face went blank, "Does that mean that you don't have…"

And Kate interrupted, "Why don't you come over here and find out?" Castle snaked his had around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. He put his hand down the back of her pants and felt the skin of her cheeks and he growled, "Oh Detective Beckett, you are so naughty!" Castle picked her up and spun her around and she yelled, "Stop it Rick!"

The next thing they knew the office door came flying open and Espo and Ryan came barreling down the steps just in time to see Castle tickling Kate as she was pulling her top over her head. They all froze, nobody said anything until Lanie came all the way into the office and said, "I told you boys that she could take care of herself!"

"But you yelled for him to stop!" pleaded Ryan. Lanie added, "It looks like she was saying 'Don't stop!' you fools!"

Now it was Espo who stepped in and said, "Castle, take your hands off of her." Kate stepped in, "Javi, it's okay."

"No, it's not. This playboy thinks he is going to have his way with you, and we aren't just going to stand by and watch him hurt you again."

Castle couldn't let this go any longer, he looked over at Kate and took her hand and then looked back to the boys, "Look guys, I love her, I would never hurt her," This is when Ryan walked over to the couch and picked up Beckett's underwear and held them up and said, "Really dude? Then what are these?"

Kate grabbed her underwear out of his hands and said, "Give those to me!" It took the boys a minute to catch on that they were hers. It was apparent when that exact moment was because Ryan's face went scarlet at the thought of holding his boss's underwear.

"Look guys, we were just having a good time with you- we have already had 'the talk' and well, we are together," Kate said quietly, looking at Castle for him to step in for his turn. "She's right guys, we just wanted to have some fun with you because we knew about the bet you guys had going," added Castle.

"So all that talk about that brunette," started Ryan, "was really about Beckett?"

Castle nodded and started laughing, "I wish I had thought to take your picture when you guys first walked in down here! Totally worth having you walk in on us…"

Kate added, "Well I could have lived without you seeing me take off my shirt and finding my underwear, but he's right, your faces were priceless!"

"Not exactly priceless," piped Lanie, "The way I see it boys, you owe me about $500 dollars. Come on let's go back upstairs, the next rounds on me!"


	15. Chapter 15 A Second Chance

**Disclaimer- not mine because if it was it would be so sappy and fluffy no one would prob watch the show:)**

Ch 15 A Second Chance

_Castle nodded and started laughing, "I wish I had thought to take your picture when you guys first walked in down here! Totally worth having you walk in on us…"_

_Kate added, "Well I could have lived without you seeing me take off my shirt and finding my underwear, but he's right, your faces were priceless!"_

"_Not exactly priceless," piped Lanie, "The way I see it boys, you owe me about $500 dollars. Come on let's go back upstairs, the next rounds on me!"_

The gang hung out for a couple more hours before calling it a night. Ryan had called Jenny to tell her the news and she came to meet them. Lanie had fulfilled her promise of buying a round for everyone and Castle had made a toast, "To not waiting for a tomorrow, when you could have today." Kate gave Rick a quick kiss before she took her drink.

"Hey, hey now. Enough with the PDA- it's been bad enough watching the eye sex between you two for the last four years, we don't need to see the real thing!" piped Espo. Everyone minus Kate began to laugh. Kate glared at Espo and as soon as he felt her eyes boring holes in him he quickly said he was going to get another drink.

For the rest of the evening, they shared stories and laughed with one another enjoying their ability to spend time together outside of a case. As soon as they heard shouts of last call, they all began saying their goodbyes and heading out. Kate and Rick were the last to leave. They had decided to walk for a few blocks before hailing a cab. Kate was leaning into him and holding his hand. Her other arm reached across her body and was rubbing his bicep.

Rick took this chance to bring up the idea of her going away with him. . . to the Hamptons. As soon as he mentioned the destination, he felt her tense. "Kate, just listen to me. I want a second chance to make up for the first time I invited you to go there with me. I want to take you there and show you how much I love you. Show you how much of a dope I was two years ago," pleaded Castle.

"Rick, I don't know if that is the best idea," Kate said quietly.

"Please let me do this for you, for us. I felt how tense you got when I just mentioned the Hamptons, I want to change the connotation you have with my place there and make you see it as somewhere that we can go to relax and enjoy each other. We have spent too much time letting things get in our way, I want us to be able to enjoy every part of our lives together," begged Castle.

"Can I think about it?" asked Kate, "I don't have another weekend off for two weeks." Castle smile grew until it took up his whole face and he just squeezed her tighter and kissed her on the temple.

"I didn't say yes, Castle," chided Kate.

"Oh, but you didn't say no and my methods of persuasion can be daunting!" teases Castle.

"Methods of persuasion?" asked Kate and Castle tugged her tight to his chest and kissed her tenderly until she was melting into him. Kate found herself thinking about spending an entire weekend alone with Rick and she hummed with excitement.

"Okay, okay, I will go with you. . . as long as you promise that there will be plenty of that," Kate said breathily.

"Let me take you home and keep my promises then detective," Rick replied as he pulled her to the street corner and whistled for a cab.

The cab ride home was short, much to the delight of the couple. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and once they made it to the lobby of his building they broke into a run for the elevator. Luckily, they were alone for the ride up, Castle had Beckett pushed up against the wall of the elevator car. She wrapped one leg around him pulling him tightly into her. She was grinding onto him and she could feel how turned on he was through his designer jeans. She had started to unbutton his pants and he was working on unbuttoning her shirt when the elevator door slid open. He picked her up, she wrapped her other leg around him and he carried her towards his door. She was kissing his earlobe as he was sucking the spot between her breasts.

When he got to the door he pushed up against the door for support as he fumbled for his keys. He was just about to put the key into the knob when the door opened and they fell into the loft. He fell on her and they both groaned from the force of the fall.

"Castle, what the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" barked Kate. Before Castle could respond Alexis choked out, "Umm, I'm sorry I guess that was my fault. I heard a bang on the door and thought it was dad with his hands full," her face went scarlet and she looked away as she continued, "I didn't know his hands would be full of you."

Kate closed her eyes and as she wished she could shrivel up and fade away. Before she could get up the courage to speak, Castle pulled her up and apologized to his daughter. Alexis giggled as she leaned into both of them and gave a brief squeeze, "Goodnight."

As Alexis walked away, Kate ran after her and grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Alexis, I am so sorry, I am so embarrassed," offered Kate. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Alexis just nodded and pulled Kate by the hand up to her room.

Once they got there, Alexis started preparing to climb in to bed, Kate was unsure how to act or what to say. Alexis let her off the hook once again, "Kate, don't be embarrassed. I mean it's not that I want to watch you make out with my dad, but I am happy for you both. I know how much my dad loves you and how happy you make him, so I can live with the evidence of that I guess. But from now on, a little notice would be appreciated. A girl can only take so much!"

Kate reached down and pulled Alexis's blanket up around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, Alexis. Thanks for understanding and sharing your dad with me. I do love him and he makes me happy, but I, no we will remember to respect your sanity from now on," promised Kate.

When Kate found Castle he was on his laptop in his study. "Tell me you're not putting that into the next Nikki Heat book! I don't know if I can live through the embarrassment again," joked Kate. She walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his neck and then she saw his screen.

"I just booked us a couple's massage for our weekend away," bragged Castle. He spun around his chair so that he was facing her now and pulled her onto his lap. "I am going to spoil you rotten so that you will never want to leave me," admitted Castle.

"Rick, you have already spoiled me with your love and patience. You don't need to spend money on me to show me how you feel," declared Kate.

Rick looked deep into her eyes and said, "I know. One of the million things I love about you is that you don't care about my money or fame, rather you love me, your partner, not Richard Castle the writer."

"Well writer boy, I hate to burst your bubble, but I was in love with Richard Castle, the writer, far before you were ever my partner. And I still fell in love with Rick Castle, my partner, despite meeting Richard Castle, the playboy!" teased Kate.

"I always knew you were a fangirl! Exactly how many of my books have you read, detective?" inquired Castle.

"All of them. Several times," shyly confessed Kate.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Rick, you have saved me over and over again. You have done it nine times, so you claim, since you have been my partner, but you did it more times than I can count before I ever met you in person. You know I was in a bad place after my mom died," Kate confided. Rick cut in, "It's one of my deepest regrets that I was not able to be there for you then."

"But that is what I am trying to tell you, you were there for me. It was your books that got me through. They were my only escape from the nightmare my life had turned into," admitted Kate. "So when I got to know you, I questioned if my feelings for you were for the Rick Castle I knew or the writer that I knew. But I realized that it was probably a little of both and that was all right. Your words saved me from a dark place, so when your words were written about me it was the most incredible honor. I know I have never told you before, but the version of me that you write about, strong and independent, has reminded me that I need to be both of those things for you, for us."

Castle had silent tears streaming down his face when he told her, "You are not only my inspiration as a writer, but as a person. You have completed a part of me by sharing how my words have affected you. I am so grateful that my words helped get you through, when I was not there to do it. But I swear to you, that you will have both my words and me for the rest of your life. I love you Katherine Beckett and I plan on proving it for the rest of my life."

**The End**

**A/N- Well that's it! I hope you have enjoyed my first fanfic:) I really appreciate all the reviews. I have a couple ideas about some other stories- put me down for an author alert so you see them when I post them!**


End file.
